BSODA
|sprite = 3D model |type = Inventory |use = Pushing back characters (except It's a Bully and Chalkles) |found = Cafeteria Hallways |created = Anim8or |added = Baldi's Basics Classic }} BSODA is an inventory item in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Description BSODA is a navy blue can with a grey top and bottom, and white text saying the slogan: "Restart_ Refresh_ BSODA". Usage BSODA can be obtained when inserting the quarter into the BSODA Machine. One BSODA can be found on the table in the cafeteria. BSODA can push almost all characters in Here School, making it useful to temporarily stall Baldi and the other characters' abilities. It's a Bully and Chalkles are the only exceptions. When used, it spits out a blue spray that is the same color as the can. If the player presses space to look backwards before using the BSODA, they can spray behind them. BSODA can also be used to open doors. As it can go through walls, BSODA will last until the character being pushed by it runs into a wall or until 30 seconds pass. Locations General Gameplay BSODA can be found anywhere in Here School (especially in the Cafeteria), or in a BSODA machine when the Quarter is inserted. BSODA is also one of the possible rewards when completing a field trip. Other Appearances * In Baldi's Basics Classic, a free BSODA can be found from one of the tables inside the Cafeteria. * In Baldi's Basics Full Game Early Demo, while there are no free BSODAs found, they can be still obtained from a BSODA Machine. Trivia ;General * BSODA's function is similar to Gotta Sweep and 1st Prize. BSODA is an item though, while Gotta Sweep and 1st Prize are characters. * The BSODA references a Blue Screen of Death, a screen displayed when a critical error occurs on a Windows OS. ** The BSODA's machine slogan further reflects this. ** BSODA is a play on the acronym for the Blue Screen of Death: BSoD. * While the game itself has a ton of inspirations from Sonic's Schoolhouse, the idea of the BSODA's existence and being based on the Blue Screen of Death is taken from the Sonic Schoolhouse's rare error that sometimes cause its operating system to crash to a Blue Screen of Death when attempting to exit the game. * The Player sprays BSODA instead of drinking it, despite the Principal of the Thing's quote "No drinking drinks in the halls.". When thought about, his claim doesn't make sense. ;Baldi's Basics Classic * Prior to V1.3, the sound of opening up the BSODA was not implemented. Glitches ;Baldi's Basics Classic * In a couple of the earliest versions of the game, the BSODA would pass right through Baldi or other characters instead of pushing him back. This was fixed in later versions. ;Baldi's Basics Kickstarter Exclusive Demo * If the Player uses the BSODA on Baldi while eating an Apple, Baldi will stick around the Player until he stops eating, which literally leads to a game over. Audio Gallery Image Files = BSODA Spray.png|A texture of the BSODA spray. BSODAMachine-sharedassets2.assets-179.png|The BSODA in its machine texture. |-|Screenshots = TimeForTheUnforgettableLuncheon.png|The BSODA from the current Baldi's Basics Classic screenshot. V3-screenshot3.jpg|The BSODA from the pre-updated Baldi's Basics Classic screenshot. Baldis-Basics-oldscreenshot3.png|The BSODA from one of the earliest screenshots for Baldi's Basics Classic. BaldisBasicsMobile-Screenshot4.png|The BSODA from the Baldi's Basics Classic screenshot in mobile version. |-|Merchandise = ;Products BSODA-mysterybox.jpg|The BSODA as an official product for collectible figures. BullyActionFigure-Final.jpg|The BSODA from It's a Bully's action figure. Stickers1.jpg|BSODA in the stickersheet. BSODA Mens T-Shirt.png|A t-shirt with BSODA. BSODA Mens Pullover Hoodie.png|A pullover hoodie with BSODA. ;Prototypes BB0507 Pack 540x.jpg|The earlier version of the BSODA product for collectible figures. Can.jpg|Ditto. |-|Miscellaneous = Rewards-header.png|BSODA from the "REWARDS" header from the Kickstarter page. Navigation ru:BSoda Category:Items Category:Inventory items